When The Gods Get Bored
by Aijin
Summary: Tien models for a magazine, Choutzu raises his voice, Vegeta actually *listens* to someone, and Goku is disturbed for the rest of his life...


story.html Okay minna, it's been an age and a half since I posted last. Blame it on writer's block and lack of creative jucies. Blame it on me being too lazy to type my ideas. Whatever.   
Okay, this fic is something that popped into my head when I asked my friend/beta who was the craziest pairing she could think of. Let me tell ya, to her first suggestion, this is tame....(It was Goku/Goten.....)   
Well here ya go...   
Author: Aijin   
Title: When The Gods Get Bored   
Setting: Um....Sometime when all the characters are alive and together...   
Pairings: Now if I told you you might scream...hehe....just read it....   
Warnings: This story contains yaoi. Yes, YAOI. That means a m/m situation. It's tame but it's there. If you're squicked by this sorta thing, bugger off. If you are a homophobe, bugger off. If you are a flamer, please, feel free to flame. (But please read at least one line of this, there's no point to a flamer that hasn't read the story) I enjoy flames. There are warm and cozy and great for a laugh. If you just wanna read this and aren't squicked, a homophobe, or a flamer, then do so at your own precaution.   
  


"Kakarotto! I will not stand for this!" 

"Then sit," Goku pushed Vegeta's shoulders down and forced him onto a rock. 

Had it been anyone but Guko, Vegeta wouldn't have submitted so easily, but seeing as Goku was the only one who could knock Vegeta senseless, he complied for once in his life. 

"Kakarotto, when you get done with....with that stupid three eyes freak you're mine! I WILL kill you!" 

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Goku sighed. He muttered in a mocking tone, "I'm Prince of the Saiyans. I'm better than you. I could've beaten Frezia but my hair was in my eyes...blah blah blah..." 

Goku walked over to Tien and got into a fighting position. "Haven't done this in a while Tien, are ya ready?" 

"I'm ready Goku, I think this training could really help me tone up for my 'Sexy Men With Slight Abnormalities' photo shoot." 

"Riiiiight, okay, let's get to it." Goku sweatdropped. 

Back at the rock Vegeta was mumbling to himself about how is this was Vegeta-sei Kakarotto would've been killed for insubordination. Choutzu hovered over to him. 

"I know how you feel, Vegeta-san." Choutzu squeaked in his impossibly high even for a chipmunk voice. 

Vegeta turned toward the nusiance with a 'who-the-hell-are-you-and-why-should-you-be-allowed-to-breathe-on-the-same-planet-as-me' glare.   
"You, midget clown-like freak, couldn't possibly begin to comprehend how I feel." 

"Well, first off, you're not one to talk about height or looks, you minature troll doll. And secondly-" 

"MINIATURE TROLL DOLL?!" Vegeta bolted up and instantly jumped into Suer Saiyan two. "Why you measly little-- I can't believe you had the audacity to-- wait, you're not even a fraction as powerful as me and you still insulted me?" Vegeta broke out in laughter. "Oh my, this is rich! You! A circus escapee! Insulting me! Prince of the Saiyans! BUWAHAHAHA!!!!!" 

Choutzu blushed but you would never know because of those ever present red dots on his cheecks. (A/N: What happened to him anyway? Was he slapped with an apple or something?)   
Then something snapped in the little side show star. 

"Vegeta!" He squeaked at the top of his lungs, "I have had it with all of the mockery from you and everyone else! I was an emperor! My subjects would never say such....such... fucked up things!" Choutzu powered up (A/N: *mock terror* Kami forbid!) "I oughtta....I oughtta....YAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" A yellow beam no bigger in diameter than a fifty cents piece shot from his hands and was headed staright towards Tien. 

"AH! Kami! What the hell was that!" Tien yelled, his sparring session haulted. "My eye! My eye! No fair poking me in my eye Goku!" 

Goku looked dumbfounded, "I didn't." 

Tien looked for the source, he gaze landed on the highly amused and once again laughing Vegeta. 

"VEGETA!!!" Tien roared, launching himself at the troll doll like saiyan. 

Vegeta, being caught in the middle of a hardly laugh was slammed to the groud. Luckily Choutzu came to his rescue. (A/N: Now how impossible is that, minna?) 

"Tien you stop that this instant!" Choutzu squeaked on the moderate side of being loud. When Tien didn't seem to listen Choutzu floated down next to his head.   
"Damn it, Tien! I may be small but I used to be an emperor! You WILL listen to me!" With that, Choutzu booted Tein in the head, sending his tiny pointy shoe into Tien's ear causing the bigger man to roll off of Vegeta and hold his ear in pain. Choutzu grined triumphantly. Vegeta and Goku's jaws dropped. 

"Trying to catch a fly in there Vegeta-san?" Choutzu asked. 

Vegeta blinked. "Damn, Chaoutzu, I never knew you had it in you." 

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Vegeta-san." Choutzu squeaked suductivly. He floated closer to Vegeta's ear, "Care to find out?" 

"I-I-I..." 

"I used to be an emperor, Vegeta, I know what it's like to be mocked. But I can help," Choutzu offered. 

"You...can..? How, I-" 

Choutzu moved in front of Vegeta and cupped his chin, bringing the prince's lips to his. Vegeta's body stiffened. Choutzu pressed his tongue against the saiyan's lips, asking for entrance. Vegeta complied, giving full acsess to the lithe, circus clown reject. Vegeta moaned against Choutzu's mouth, his body relaxing to the point where he though his knees might buckle. 

"Oh, Choutzu, I never-" 

"Shh, Vegeta-san," Choutzu pulled back and put a finger to Vegeta's lips. He then moved lower until his eyes were level to where Vegeta's belly button would be. He took the spandex in his fingers and pulled it back. He then started to move his other hand towards Vegeta's open trousers... 

Goku screamed like a little girl. 

~ 

"Wha...? What is it, honey?" A gruff voiced asked as an arm moved around his waist. 

Goku looked over to see Piccolo next to him, in his bed. 

~ 

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Goku screamed again. 

"Hm...? What's the matter, dear?" A soft voice questioned from the darkness of a familiar room. But not Goku's room. 

"What's wrong, Goku? Are you okay?" 

Goku looked over, only to come face to face with the Purple Haried Wonder Boy himself. 

"Trunks?!?!?" Goku asked, wide-eyed. "Oh kami..." 

~ 

Goku bolted upright and immediately looked to his left. Finding Chichi softly snoring next to him he sighed with relief as great as the day he found out Chichi died....Oh wait, that didn't happen...(A/N: Only in my fondest dreams...) He curled up next to his sleeping wife and hugged her tightly, still taking caution to the fact that she was human. 

"Goku? What is it?" 

"Nothing, Chichi, I just had a nightmare." 

"Oh...you want to talk about it?" 

"NO!...I mean, no, dear...I just won't watch horror movies before bed." 

"Oh, okay. G'night dear." 

"Goodnight." 

"Goodnight." came a voice on the other side of Goku. Goku slowly turned over, and found himself staring into Yamcha's eyes. 

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" His scream set off car alarms in Brooklyn. 

~ 

"I love playing with their lifes." Dende laughed. 

"You learn quickly, Dende." Mr. Popo commented. 

~owari~ 

Woohoo, you made it. Now that wasn't hard was it? Hehe....Dende is evil, he just look innocent....REVIEW! (If you don't I can always make a sequel!!!)   
Love yaz! ~*huggles*~ 

P.S. Usually I try to write fics that at least have a plot...But this fic was basically just to get my A.J. (author's juice) flowing. Now I'm off to work on real fics....maybe a sequel to a previous one....*skips off whistling* ^_^V 


End file.
